


［法扎］萨大师穿越啦！

by aurora941230



Category: Mozart L’Opera Rock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora941230/pseuds/aurora941230
Summary: 真·班列里，奇奇怪怪的脑洞产物，非考据选手，bug一堆。
Kudos: 1





	［法扎］萨大师穿越啦！

这不是他的房间。  
做出这个判断只需要一秒钟——装饰太离谱了，家具也完全陌生，而他丝毫没有前来此处的印象。是绑架吗？他的四肢是自由的，头脑也清醒，没有被用药的迹象。再说了，谁会把心思花在小小乐师的身上呢？  
床头柜上的小方盒子震了一下，吓了他一跳。亮起的是一条推特更新，以及法语标注的日期：二零一九年十二月五日。  
二零一九年。这是什么夸张的玩笑吗？房间的装修风格的确不符合他的时代，还有眼前这个安安静静又黑下去的盒子。无论如何，他决定先观察一下环境。  
桌上放着音乐剧《摇滚莫扎特》十周年巡演的宣传册，也是法语。脑子还停留在十九世纪的乐师不太明白“音乐剧”是个什么东西，只认出了小天才的名字：莫扎特。  
已于“十年前”十二月五日故去的沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。  
乐师觉得自己的脑子可能不是特别清醒。他走进浴室打算洗个脸，于是在镜中看到陌生的形容。四十岁上下的男人，中等个头，只穿了一件马甲，可以清晰地看到上臂的肌肉线条。鼻子很高，左眼茶色，右眼天蓝，像一只波斯猫。还挺好看的，乐师想。  
然而重点是，这张脸并不完全陌生——它刚刚出现在了那份宣传册里。  
不知是幸运还是不幸，安东尼奥·萨列里跨越两百年，拿到了史上最容易的剧本：在剧中饰演他自己。  
虽然他依旧不知道“音乐剧”是个什么玩意儿。不过问题不大，反正洛航·班是B卡，大概率可以摸鱼。说不定哪天一觉醒来就莫名其妙地又回去了呢。  
……这个时候我们的好大师还不知道A卡已经抛弃这个剧组去跟梅林私奔追求新的事业了。  
生理习惯促使他抓在手里的小盒子又震了一下，这次是马伊娃发来的消息：  
「米开来生日，别忘了我们的计划。」  
米开来是演莫扎特的歌手，生于莫扎特的忌日，在他三十六岁那年得到了这个角色。十年了，一切都好像命中注定——等等，计划。什么计划？萨列里揉乱了班先生的头发，试图从这个脑袋里抓出些什么信息。  
【这块砖头的学名叫手机，用于通讯和娱乐。】鬼知道互联网是什么东西。  
【音乐剧跟歌剧有些相似，不过唱法不尽相同。】萨列里当然学过声乐，这个应该不构成障碍。  
【音乐剧是会配麦的，用歌剧的唱法要死人的！】知道了……尽量注意。  
【班先生为了更好地表现这个人物，右眼戴了美瞳。】但萨列里自己并不是异瞳……算了不重要。  
【最近的一场演出就在今天，】而他还不知道剧情和台词。  
干。  
「我头疼。」  
萨列里飞速回了消息试图躲过这一劫，随即发现这是一个错误——他立刻收到了短信轰炸。  
「天，你还好吗？」  
「是不是昨晚着凉了？不要紧吧？」  
「难受吗？有发热吗？我带感冒药了，给你送过去？」  
「还能唱吗？」  
【这次巡演弗洛航·莫特没来。】  
「现在跳票会被打死的！」  
「啊我不是那个意思！没弯可以替的！」  
「但是你也知道他气短都被玩成梗了…而且那样的话我们就没有小丑了。」  
……  
「可能没睡好，我休息一会儿，尽量上。」  
萨列里扔开手机进入了班先生的思维殿堂。剧中的莫扎特是他留给后世的印象吗？少年天才，永远阳光，激情四射，即便病入膏肓也要用欢乐嘲笑时光和死亡。  
他当然值得这些。莫扎特……莫扎特是小太阳啊，笔尖流泻天堂的音乐，握着指挥棒的时候整个人都在发光。单是回想，萨列里就不觉勾起嘴角，热度悄悄攀上脸颊。再想到小太阳的早逝，心里就像有一座冰山被火烤着。当然他的个性里带着的骄纵和狂放并不那么讨人喜欢，可谁在乎呢？历史对奇才总是格外宽容。  
至于他自己的形象——啊，传言已经从毒杀变成在演出场次上动手脚了吗？萨列里摸摸鼻子，开始怀疑自己当年是不是被听信了传言的莫扎特小粉丝们乱棍打死的。他和莫扎特的关系也许并不完全和谐——莫扎特跳脱的性格根本无法融入上流社会，而他毫不怀疑对方心安理得甩锅的能力——但总体而言，他其实相当喜欢莫扎特，还跟对方合作过几首曲子。  
了却生前事，何计身后名。一场戏罢了，不重要。  
要命的是歌。因为作曲天赋显露得太早，莫扎特是当时少数几个没有专修过声乐的音乐家之一。他确实会唱歌，但仅限于自娱自乐的程度：在调上，感谢他的绝对音准；但发声方式难登大雅。当然，这种通俗的唱法在民间相当流行，并且在此后的二百多年里也成了受人尊敬的艺术，勒孔特先生便是这一流派的歌唱家。萨列里试了几个音，总觉得自己和勒孔特先生的声音中间空着一段，A卡的莫特先生则没有这个问题。  
但他也没有太多时间纠结这个问题。还是先把台词记熟吧。这个嘛，我确实听说他很有才华，但无疑年轻且缺乏经验……  
敲门声。整个剧组挤在门口，关切的神情让他怀疑自己重病垂死。  
“……我没事了。”大概吧，至少开口之前还记得要说法语，并且没有用十八世纪的方式行礼。“不用跳票。”台词不算多，身体似乎也存着一些记忆，至于唱法就只能随缘了。  
于是他上了台。才念第一句台词就听到台下尖叫，直接吓得闭了嘴，等喊声过去才又开口。这和歌剧差多了好吗，谁在歌剧院里这么大动静？  
下一场是奉命检查工作。米开来吵着闹着大笑着追着一个姑娘满台跑，竟然很有莫扎特的味道。那头离经叛道地支棱着的金色短发很像，死都不肯戴假发的倔强更像。开场那段浮夸的礼仪和亲吻也是。从前，真正的十八世纪也是这样，人人都爱莫扎特的才华和活力。没有人能抗拒莫扎特。  
PERSONNE.  
《后宫诱逃》萨列里听过很多次了，却仍免不了被它的旋律吸引。他看着米开来雄赳赳气昂昂地舞着指挥棒不由上前两步，回想两百年前的那一天。  
因为对方的言辞举止过于轻浮，他对莫扎特的第一印象并不好，甚至不想屈尊去看乐谱，但第一小节就给了他一个耳光。他迫切、几乎是慌乱地打开乐谱翻看，眼前和耳边跳跃的音符实体化了，扼住他的喉咙，将他推来搡去，嘲笑他，斥责他……  
撩拨他，侵犯他。  
神迹，这是他心里唯一的想法。唱词鼓噪着情绪，泪水险些夺眶而出。最后一句他吼得声嘶力竭，之后就半跪在台上喘息着，有些恍惚。  
“大师？”  
一个激灵。  
“音符太多了。”  
“至少对常人是这样。”  
“想将这条路走得长远，您必须做出改变。”  
这可能不是“萨列里”的台词，但他一时没想到别的。米开来轻蔑地笑了一声。  
“没有人可以对我的音乐指手画脚，没有人——就算是大师您也一样！”  
真正的莫扎特也是这么狂，甚至有过之无不及。他声称自己的作品已然完美，没有修改的余地，哪怕处处碰壁也不回头。  
的确没有人改得动他的作品。作为一个音乐家，萨列里承认那些作品是完美的。天纵奇才，天纵奇才。但作为乐师长，他必须让这个年轻人明白，他的作品和他的人一样，是出格且不容于世的。他应该用更加轻蔑的态度把乐谱摔在对方脚下。  
他做不到。他舍不得。就算是戏，就算眼前的人不是真的莫扎特，他也下不去手。萨列里最后轻轻地松开手，在米开来张扬的笑声中落荒而逃。  
后来莫扎特成了维也纳甚至整个欧洲最负盛名的作曲家，比利奥波德·莫扎特老先生炒作的“神童”更受追捧。再后来《费加罗的婚礼》解禁，连带着剧中芭蕾的禁令一并取消。又是一部伟大的作品，可惜仍然得罪了贵族。萨列里曾经为此深感惋惜，在剧里却成了幕后的黑手。是啊，他还在嫉妒莫扎特的天赋呢，并且恐惧对方夺了自己的前程。就当放纵一下吧，萨列里想。罗森博格都成了丑角儿了，够他乐一辈子的。这时他不得不抬手掩面调整情绪。  
“您很喜欢莫扎特的音乐是吗？”放在现实中，他可不敢这么跟罗森博格说话。如果这一切是真的呢，如果……他真能像戏中人一样扼杀莫扎特呢？萨列里觉得自己受到了诱惑。面对这样的天才，说无动于衷当然是假的。他甚至可能为此自卑过一段时间，觉得自己从小到大受的宠爱并不值得，莫扎特却被那一身的刺折了大半前程。  
“就这么办吧。”反正就算没有他插手，《费加罗的婚礼》也要被撤掉的。它太超前了，像莫扎特这个人一样，固执地与世俗陈规硬碰硬，讨不了好。  
“而他的音乐……是崇高的。”这句话说得倒是真心实意。他自认不是什么奇才，通过卑微的努力取得这些成绩已经非常感激天父，因此将大量精力投入到教育事业，也以自己的学生为荣；但看着莫扎特将自己此生无法触及的美好音符信手拈来，他心里真的没有一丝不平吗？尤其是两百年后看着莫扎特登上神坛，而他的作品被永远遗忘，他真的没有半点不甘吗？如果，如果没有莫扎特……  
可下一秒萨列里忽然觉得，即使是戏，像这样对待莫扎特和他的音乐也是不可原谅的。一瞬间，灵魂被异色的双眸撕裂，悔恨化作利刃刺进心脏。他疼得跪在地上，道具小刀死死抵着自己的手腕，唱词出口都带了哭腔。  
Je me déteste.  
在掀翻屋顶的掌声中被伴舞拖下台的时候萨列里还在想，自己这样算什么？可能是入戏太深吧，才为从未犯下的过错自责至此。不是什么好兆头。可是他仍然控制不住质疑，在他自己的年代，在莫扎特还活着，还鲜活，还不知天高地厚的时节候，他是否也曾生出这样的想法？  
一七八七年，《唐璜》在布拉格首演，大获成功。同年，老莫扎特先生去世。小莫扎特面上没什么表示，但在旋律中致敬了父亲的创作，自己的健康状况也从此一路下滑。即便如此，他仍然保持着旺盛的创作力，一部《魔笛》将德语歌剧推到了前所未有的高度。自视甚高者仍在嘲笑这种语言，但音乐家的本能告诉萨列里，那必是传世佳作——这一点在二百年后得到了证实，作者却在首演后两个月内与世长辞，时年不过三十五岁。如果……如果他真的参与了让莫扎特穷困潦倒的活动，哪怕只有一次，哪怕只是纵容，他是否确实可以算做谋害对方的凶手？  
“我是自己胜利的牺牲品。”惊慌失措地翻下舞台冲上观众席，萨列里怀疑自己是不是真的喝醉了，才做了这么一场荒唐大梦。旁人看不出他的挣扎，过道两旁的目光满是欣喜。他拥抱了一个伸出双臂的女孩，耳畔传来羡艳的惊呼，互动达到高潮。  
与之相对地，此刻的舞台上，莫扎特已奄奄一息。女高音唱起只写了八小节的《痛哭之日》，萨列里万万没有想到自己会再一次面对这个场景。“我抓不住音乐了。”这句话一出他的眼泪就掉了下来。一个抓不住音乐的莫扎特……真的是灯枯油尽了吧。他赶上前扶着对方摇摇欲坠的身体。台步好像不是这样设计的，但他无法控制自己的感情。  
“我写不完《安魂曲》了，”米开来趴在他怀里轻声说，眼神清澈，语气平静，很像当年的那个人。  
“别说傻话，您会好起来的！”萨列里急忙开口，却不知是在安慰谁。厚重的妆容和惨白的灯光让米开来的面容和病床上的莫扎特重合了。淡淡的颓唐，更多却是达观，难得地没有爆粗口，好像一生的善意和文雅都集中在这一刻爆发一样。  
“去找苏丝迈尔，我要他为《安魂曲》续笔。”剧本给康斯坦茨的缺席找了合理的解释，但假的温情只让熟知真相的人更加心痛。萨列里悄悄后退几步，手捂着脸，徒劳地想在前奏响起之前收拾情绪。  
“迈步向远方，而前路茫茫。”年近半百的米开来高音不复少时清亮，多了一种深沉的悲剧感，反显得更单薄了。被追光灯拉长的影子向他伸出手，萨列里想起来，莫扎特在生命的最后也是笑着的，眼带星光看着他的泪眼，用近乎破碎的嗓音对他说，大师，您不要为我难过呀。  
“恐惧与悲戚，从此莫再提。”唯深深的痛悔和绝望如蛆附骨。萨列里转身，高高仰起头，将泪水逼回眼眶。他完全将声乐训导抛诸脑后，尽力配合“莫扎特”的声线，直到难分彼此。  
“我们终将重逢。”隔着二百年的时光，以迥异的面目，萨列里终于再次拉住了小天才的手。温暖的，活生生的，可以在聚光灯下坚定回握他的。  
却不得不又一次放开，眼睁睁地看着对方缓步退入死神的怀抱。  
强光穿过半透明的白色衣料，模糊了那人的面容。萨列里看着他张开双臂，像天使一样升上高空，慢慢地跪了下去，美声女高音萦绕，台上台下泣不成声。幕布合拢的时候萨列里后知后觉地想，他这样哭场，大概是把米开来的生日计划毁了。  
谢幕时反响意外地好。被人按着飞速补了个妆的萨列里总算从回忆里挣脱，满面春风地回到台上接过观众的礼物并与他们握手，抱着足有两个莫扎特重的米开来转了好几圈，心想可惜他的朋友们见不到这个场面，否则一定不会再质疑他的国籍。  
Joyeux anniversaire!  
《曲终人散》


End file.
